


The Aftereffects When Alone in the Dark (The Not Okay Remix)

by donutsweeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode Tag, Gen, Remix, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogistune may be gone, but its influence isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftereffects When Alone in the Dark (The Not Okay Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnAngryRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [NOT OKAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374823) by [AnAngryRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat). 



> Thanks to hllangel for the beta!

His son is slipping away from him.

At first he doesn't think it is all that serious, doesn't even really notice. He's just too relieved that the Oni are dead and the nogistune trapped to consider focusing on anything other than the chaos they'd caused when they were roaming free in Beacon Hills. He's spending so much time and effort still cleaning up the death and destruction they left behind; the hospital is a wreck and he's trying to put the station right. Hiring new deputies is eating up a lot of his time and he simply doesn't have as much energy to focus on Stiles as much as he probably should.

When he looks at his son he remembers the faked MRI results and the incorrect diagnosis of frontotemporal dementia and the horrible empty feeling he'd had during the weeks he'd collected the list of symptoms. All he can think about now is that Stiles won't suffer the same horrible fate as Claudia and, unlike Allison is actually _alive_ (dear god, Allison, Argent has never been his favorite person but losing your child like that is too horrible for him to even think about) that he doesn't look past the fact that his son is standing in front of him and saying he's fine.

It takes a few days for him to realize that Stiles isn't harping on his eating habits anymore and even longer to realize he misses it. And it's been several nights before he notices that those horrid night terrors have stopped not because Stiles is now sleeping soundly, but because Stiles actually isn't sleeping at all. 

"Hey, kiddo," he calls carefully into Stiles' room on his way to bed one night. "Need anything before I hit the hay?"

The room is dark, its only light what spilled into the room from the hall and through the window, but he can see that the bed is not just empty, it's been stripped bare. Stepping into the room he spies a misshapen lump of blankets on the floor.

"Stiles?" 

The pile of bedding shudders, and then lets out a short, half-swallowed sob.

Thinking that turning on the light might do more harm than good, he opens the door a little that his son is huddled in its center, clinging to his pillow like he's holding on for dear life. 

"Stiles?" he calls again, approaching slowly, carefully, one small step at a time.

"Hey, dad," his boy croaks, squinting up at him and he can't hide his wince as he sees the huge dark circles under the bloodshot eyes.

"What's going on?" he asks as he plunks himself down on the carpet. He starts to reach over, to pull Stiles into a hug but he must have telegraphed his movement because Stiles stiffens and shrinks into himself, skirting away and out of reach.

"I'm okay," Stiles insists immediately but he has to clear his throat when the words seem to get caught in it.

"Really? Because you don't look okay," he responds. He keeps his voice soft and calm. Stiles seems just a small step away from flying apart at the seams and he doesn't want to do anything that might make things worse.

"No, I am. I am, honest."

"It's okay if you're not," he insists and scrubs his hands through his hair to resist the urge to just grab onto Stiles and hold him close. "You've been through a lot lately, between the Nemeton and the nogistune.... It's been a rough couple of months."

At first he's not sure Stiles even hears him, but after a minute Stiles sighs and gives a half shrug. "I guess."

They sit there for a while before the silence starts to weigh heavily between them and, he feels like the worst father in the world because he doesn't even know where to begin to help or to try to fix this. He has to try so he offers, "You know you can talk to me if you want. About anything," even though he knows Stiles will never take him up on it. 

"Thanks, dad. I know, but," Stiles begins before trailing off and shaking his head. "I don't think there's anything you can do."

"Maybe I couldn't do anything to help, but I could still listen. I'm a pretty good listener."

Stiles bites his lip and shakes his head again. "No. But, thanks though. For the offer."

"Well what about Deaton then?" he suggests. "If you're looking for someone with more insight into the problem. Or Scott? Have you tried talking to either of them?"

"Deaton never says anything useful." Which is true, in his experience if there is a cryptic and convoluted way to answer even the most basic question Deaton could manage it.

"Well, what about Scott then?" Since finding out about the whole werewolf thing, Scott hasn't been his favorite person, but when it comes to helping his son, if Scott is the one who could do it then he'd embrace the kid with open arms.

"He's not here, he's visiting his dad."

"You could call him though?" he suggests, trying to keep his tone light and worry free. "Phones are a thing, you know."

"They're trying to work stuff out. That's important. Besides, I don't want to bother him with my problems."

"Scott loves you like a brother, Stiles. I doubt he'd think talking to you was a bother."

"Maybe. I don't know. He'll be back in a few days. Maybe I'll try then." 

There's not much he can say to that other than to nod and make an affirmative noise because Stiles needs to talk to _someone_ and if he's not willing to talk to him at least he knows Scott will listen and have Stiles' best interest at heart. He doesn't want to push too hard since Stiles has always been contrary and he won't risk Stiles deciding to try to go it alone. 

Eventually he reaches out again and this time Stiles doesn't shrink away so he pulls him close and envelops him in a big hug. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, dad."


End file.
